The present invention relates to a disposable absorbent article and more particularly to a sanitary napkin adapted to absorb and contain menstrual discharge, a pad adapted to absorb and contain urine for women suffering from incontinence and the like.
In general, conventional sanitary napkins comprise the absorbent laminate which comprises, in turn, a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets. Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette No. Hei2-11138 discloses a sanitary napkin adapted to be convexly deformed towards a wearer's skin by a deformation inducing element having a flexural resistance and underlying the liquid-absorbent core.
According to the disclosure of Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette No. Hei2-11138, the convex deformation occurs merely in accordance with a previously given convex shape of the deformation inducing element. The sanitary napkin of this type will be compressed in a direction of its thickness during operation of packaging to alleviate its bulkiness. If the napkin remains packaged for a long period until it is unwrapped for its actual use, a compressive restoring force of the deformation inducing element may be deteriorated and it may be impossible to obtain a desired convex deformation. While this drawback may be compensated by properly selecting the material for the deformation inducing element, such proper selection is not necessarily easy.